Where is Gale?
by HungerGamesZealot
Summary: Gale has gone missing, and Katniss is ready to do whatever is takes to find him and get him back. Has he been kidnapped or has he just run away? Read to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, I haven't written a FanFiction is a while so here's a new one. This is going to be a few chapters long, nothing too outrageous. So please read and review! Thanks!**

I paraded through the woods. Branches grabbed at my ankles as I hastily moved along the path I have worn through the brush over the years. Bow in hand, I crept past trees and bushes. "Gale?" I whispered. "Gale where are you?" It's been three days now. Three days since my world turned upside down. Three days since my best friend Gale disappeared. Mrs. Hawthorne is worried sick, just as Rory, Vick, and Posy are. Every evening for the past few days before the sunsets, I trek the forest in search of Gale. After I finish my late search, I check in on the Hawthornes. I lump forms in my throat when I go to the house, especially when I see Posy sitting on the floor crying. I remember the last time I saw Gale, he wanted to me to go hunting with him.

"Oh come on, Catnip!" Gale begged. "I know it's late but please come with me?" A pout formed on his lips that didn't last long. The edges of his mouth curled into a grin as I rolled my eyes playfully.

"_Gale," I began. "You know that I'm visiting Peeta tonight."_

_Gale's shoulders sag, "Oh, yeah, right…"_

"_How 'bout tomorrow?" I ask with a smile._

"_Sure!" Gale exclaims. "But for now I'll just go on my own."_

"_Alright then. See you tomorrow?"_

"_Of course!" Gale replies as he jogs toward the thick trees with his rope and net._

My stomach churns at the thought of how that night could have ended. I could have prevented Gale from going missing. If I had of just gone with him, then he would probably be safe with me right now. I grimace to myself. I have to find him.

It's getting darker, but not dark enough to leave just yet. I push branches out of my face and hop over rocks and roots. I stop and stand on a mossy rock, the one Gale used to always sit on when we rested from our hard work of hunting. I get yet another knot in my throat. I have to stay strong for Gale, so I swallow the sick feeling away. I lean against the sturdy tree at my side. The roots are emerged from the ground, so I am careful not to trip. I study the way the leaves overlap above my head when I look up. I can see the sun almost down and the sky is a dark blue. I need to get home soon. I begin my journey home through the swiftly darkening woods. The sun finally disappears behind the hills, but the moon sheds its bright light.

I think back to Gale again, the way he loved the thought of the moon. He'd always told me how he'd take me there and back if he could. I smile at the moon, as if waiting for it to smile to me in return. "Gale," I tell myself. "Gale, we're worried about you. Wherever you are, I just hope you're safe." A tear runs down my ice-cold cheek, but the wind quickly blows it dry. I absorb the salty taste on my lip as yet another tear drips into my mouth. I sigh aloud.

I turn back towards home; I've been out for almost three hours. The Hawthornes are probably wondering where I am by now. I finally climb under the fence and emerge into District 12 again. I jog over to the Hawthorne's house. Just as I am about to knock, the front door opens. "Hello Katniss," Posy says to me sleepily.

"Why hello there Posy," I reply and immediately change to my sing-songy voice I use when talking to little kids. "My, my you look tired." Posy nods and rubs her droopy eyes. Her little nightgown touches the floor as she begins to walk away. I follow her in. "How are you tonight?"

"Did ya find Gale?" Posy changes the subject and yawns.

"I'm sorry honey, but I couldn't find him…" I answer. "But don't worry, I will do whatever I can to find him."

"Oh," Posy whispers. Her lip begins to tremble and her sleepy eyes start tearing.

"Oh no, Posy!" I say. "Don't get upset. We'll find him real soon." I envelope her tiny body in a hug.

"But- but- but Gale is gone forever and ever," Posy cries. The tears flow down her face and her little hands become tiny fists.

"Posy look at me," I say and lift up her chin. "I don't think Gale would want you to cry like this. He would want you to be a brave little huntress."

"Like you?" Posy wipes the tears from her eyes and starts to grin.

"Yes, just like me," I touch her nose at each word. Posy giggles and I pick her up into my arms.

**A/N: What did you think? Give me your feedback in a review! I'll try and update as soon as possible! Thanks again! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Read, enjoy, review! :D (P.S. SORRY IF YOU THINK THAT IT'S SHORT. I PREFER TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS SHORTER!)**

"Katniss," Gale whispers. "I'm alright." His dark hair tussled around. I reach my arm towards him, hoping to feel his callused hands in my own.

"Gale, where have you been? Where are you? Everyone is worried sick," I finally touch his hand, but my arm goes straight through. _This is merely a dream, _I sadly tell myself.

"Catnip, like you told Posy, you have to be a brave little huntress and find me yourself. There isn't much time left." At that, Gale slowly disappeared.

"Gale!" I scream. "Gale, please don't leave me!" I thrash as Gale vanishes from my thoughts.

I wake up, crying. I rock myself back and forth. "It was only a dream, it was only a dream, it was only a dream…" I mumble silently. More like a nightmare. I strain my head, thinking so hard. Where would Gale go? I've already checked the woods, no sign of him there. His house can be crossed off the list as well. I've spoken with Greasy Sae every day since Gale's disappearance. She of course, has not seen or heard anything about him, but I have a feeling she's lying. I think back to my conversation with her.

"_Are you sure you haven't seen anything?" I questioned._

_Greasy Sae glanced at me, but looked away quickly, "Nope, nothin'." She avoided looking me straight in the eyes. I wanted to trust her answer, but I just couldn't. _

"_Can you promise me something, please?" I begged._

"_Eh?" Greasy Sae asked._

"_That you would tell me if you did know something?" I mumble. Greasy Sae looked me straight in the eyes. Just as she was about to give her answer, a man holding a large slab of meat began chatting with her. Greasy Sae's eyes bulged and her mouth watered, probably wondering what "delicacies" she could make from such meat. I knew right then that I wouldn't get an answer, and left. I looked back to see Greasy Sae watching me, her head shaking back and forth._

I think some more; maybe I should confront Greasy Sae again. I have a gut feeling she knows something about Gale's disappearance, but I'll give it some more time. I sigh aloud and slump my shoulders. I should probably visit Peeta. Unless someone else told him about Gale, he probably doesn't even know anything about this.

I trudge through the valley. My ankles are covered in long grass that makes me itch. The clouds above me are a slight gray, but are still as puffy as ever. I look at a tree to the distance, the same tree Peeta and I carved our initials into. But Gale, what about Gale? After the Hunger Games, I just… moved on without him. My head explodes with memories of Gale. I close my eyes and imagine him working away at his newest snare. His shoulders move up and down and he grins up at me. I imagine his voice, whispering my name, "_Catnip… Catnip! CATNIP!"_

I snap out of my thoughts and see not Gale, but Peeta standing in front of me. "Katniss!" he calls again, shaking my shoulders.

"Wahh?" I slur.

"Oh! You had me worried! Your eyes were all turned the wrong way and you looked so, so limp and…" he stuttered. I stand up. Peeta stands too. I throw myself at him and cry into his shoulder. "Shhh," he tells me. "It's okay, I'm here for you." I let my last choked cry out and wipe my soppy face on Peeta's shirt. "What's wrong Katniss?"

"I- it's Gale," I begin. "He's gone missing and I don't know what to do. No ones seen him and I'm just so worried!" Peeta stops talking for a moment.

"Um Katniss," he begins slowly. He glances into my eyes, "I think I know where Gale is."

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry that it's taken me oh so long to update. I am officially admitting that I have a problem. Everyone knows that that first step to overcoming something is admitting you have a problem. And my problem is that I ALWAYS FORGET ABOUT FANFICTION AND SUCH (INCLUDING UPDATING) Gasp! :O I know, I'm sorry… But, step one is complete and I hope to update in the next week! Anyways, please review or send me a PM! Thanks again for being so patient guys!**


End file.
